Voulez-Vous
by AnitaLife
Summary: Andy, with as much punch to it, finds out about her godly parent after being sucked into Camp Halfblood by force. How will she cope with the sudden insanity and confusion? Also, will she be able to make friends, or even something more, with other campers? (Eventual Leo x OC , other pairings included.)


**Author's Note: **Why hello there! This is yet another crack at writing a fanfiction for me. I am thinking that going in with no clear, set plot in mind and naming this story after an ABBA song might set me up for a good one like my last one. Have at it!

* * *

I woke up with the feeling that things were going to change. It wasn't like the other times I felt like it, either. I had felt it a few times before. Like the day Anna announced she was moving away. Or that day I met Michael. But those times felt a bit less intense. It was like I would never see the ceiling above my bed ever again kind if different. At least, I hoped that wouldn't be the case. All of the glow-in-the-dark stars I had pressed there were very hard to get into constellations.

I pulled on my jeans both legs at the same time. It was a strange experience. Was that what was going to change today? Maybe. After that, I picked a random tee from my closet and put that on too. I swiped my school bag from my desk and I was almost out the door when she stopped me.

"Honey," Tera crooned.

I sighed, turning to face the inside of the house while I still stood in the open door way. "Yeah?"

"Did you remember to eat last night?"

I paused as I thought. "I don't think so."

"Did you eat anything this morning?"

"No," I replied. I knew where this was going.

"Come back here and eat something."

"But I don't have time," I whined. "I have to get to school early!"

"Will it make you late to come back in here and at least get a granola bar?"

I huffed. There was no end to this. I went to the kitchen, letting the door slide closed behind me. It was hard to remain pleasant about being forced back inside. The day was supposed to be lovely.

When I got into the kitchen, I snatched the granola bar that she had thrown at me from the air. The wrapper crinkled loudly in my grip. Tera watched me with her ever-observant eyes and only lightened up when I tore the package open and took a bite.

"Happy?" I muttered through a mouthful of granola.

"Very."

I nodded and took a few strawberries from the bowl in front of her. Although I only ate sporadically, I always had room for strawberries. They were so perfect, the way that they tasted. Heaven better have strawberry fields and good weather all the time.

"You almost forgot your uke."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were against me having it at school."

"You have enough self control."

I smiled. As I went to the door, I picked up my ukulele with my non-granola-filled hand. "See ya!"

* * *

"So, Ands," Nicole said as she sat next to me at lunch. "Whats up for today?"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you just shorten my nicname?"

She sighed. "Maybe. Anything up?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Let me see what will come today."

I laid my ukulele across my lap and sat up straight. Placing hands on the table in front of me, I began to hum a bit. With a dramatic drum roll ending with a clap, my eyes shot open. "There will be a great change today."

"A great change? Like what?"

"I dunno. Like maybe somebody's house will burn down or somebody is finally going to get asked out on the date that they have been too shy to really go on about." I took the instrument from my lap and began strumming the chords to Kiss the Girl.

"Wait, you don't think?"

I gave a small smile, which quickly exploded into a massive one. "I am keeping my fingers crossed."

We shared a small squeal. It was closely followed by questions and bombardments that I simply had to answer as she threw them at me, mostly because it was what I needed at that moment.

"Did you brush your hair today?" she asked.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Haven't even looked at it. Is it good?"

She hesitated. "Depends what you mean by good?"

I took up a spoon and gazed at my reflection. Although distorted, I could tell what she meant. My hair, as always, was an unmanageable pile of curls and corkscrews that made it look like I was a poodle if I wasn't careful. And, because I had taken dye to it, it was a bloody red.

"It's as good as it ever will be."

We laughed a bit before continuing on. For a moment, I actually believed that it was actually going to happen. That was the change and not something even more important.

* * *

I strolled down the road after school, taking my sweet time on getting home. I loved absorbing the sun. The heat, the beauty it made. Thank whatever higher power there was that I didn't live in Seattle or something like that.

"Hey Andy," Theodore called behind me.

I stopped in my tracks. My heart did a triple backflip before stopping. Running a hand through the mess of my hair, I turned around, trying to add as much sparkle to my baby blue eyes. "Yeah?"

Theodore returned the smile. I wanted to fall over in a swoon. "You headed home?"

"Or around." I plucked a few notes on my uke. "I have no time I have to be home by."

His smile widened. "Perfect! Great! I mean, uh, do you want to walk around?"

I nodded. "Sounds wonderful!"

That is how I ended up walking side-by-side with my crush. I could hardly contain myself. We had no particular destination, no time limit on it. There was ample time for simply anything to happen.

"So, Andy, can I call you Andy?"

"So long as I can call you Theo!" I nudged him. "Everybody else does!"

He gave a nervous laugh. "Okay, Andy it is. I was thinking the other day."

"Did it hurt?"

"Not at all." He chuckled. "I was thinking, though, about the upcoming talent show."

"What about the talent show?"

"Well, you have talents. I have something that could be considered a talent. We should get together and maybe do something for the show together."

This was it! The chance that I had been dying for, and the thing that was going to happen today. "Sounds cool!"

"You like the idea?"

"I love it!"

"Sweet!"

We both walked for a little while longer, probably smiling like idiots. I was trying to calm down a bit and get my facial muscles to calm down a bit. Talking was near impossible when your mouth was stretched like that. Thankfully our walk continued on. We meandered a bit until we passed by this strange shop that people had wondered about forever and used as a method of punishment for those who picked 'dare'.

"Wanna go in?" Theo asked. "I bet it's just a bunch of nothing."

"I don't see why not." I swallowed the fear that was bubbling up inside me. It's nothing. It's nothing.

Without further ado, we walked to the front doors and pushed them open.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please remember to review and give me your thoughts! If anything is confusing, feel free to let me know about it! The next chapter may not be for awhile.


End file.
